This invention relates to anchoring devices, and particularly to devices for anchoring to the floor, seat or other part of a vehicle or aircraft, a lug or plate attached to a safety belt or harness.
Such a lug or plate, referred to hereinafter as a "plate", is usually provided with one or more apertures, or one or more notches, which is or are engaged by one or more teeth provided in the anchoring device, and with one or more slots to which one or more strap ends can be attached, the strap end or ends forming part of a safety belt or harness.
It has been proposed to provide an anchoring device which comprises a casing with a mouth into which can be placed that part of the plate carrying the aperture or notches, a latch plate carrying the tooth or teeth which engage the aperture or notches in the plate, a lever or levers which, when operated moves or move the latch plate to release the plate from the buckle, and an element, referred to hereinafter as a "slider", which can be moved manually against the action of a spring to operate the lever or levers to move the latch plate to allow the plate to be ejected from the buckle.
A disadvantage of some prior proposed buckles of this type is that the plate can be released from the buckle if the buckle is subjected to a transverse shock, i.e. a shock in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the plate.